


Soulmates Are Bullshit (But Not Really)

by Shae101



Series: Soulmates Au's [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae101/pseuds/Shae101
Summary: Ace is never going to meet his soulmate and he is okay with thatMarco gets more and more worried wuth every year that goes by before he meets his soulmate~~~~~~~~~~~~~At eleven you get a tattoo of your soulmates age when you meet
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Soulmates Au's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 329





	Soulmates Are Bullshit (But Not Really)

Ace was having a very good dream, Sabo and Luffy were helping him create a trap to capture Dadan. Just as Dadan was about to fall in the hole he was woken up by Luffy who was shaking his shoulders roughly, “Ace, Ace, Ace!”

Sitting up fully Ace pushed Luffy back towards the now awoken Sabo, “WHAT!”

Luffy had an achingly annoying and familiar smile, “It’s morning! You got your age!”

Ace hesitated slightly, his shoulders tensing he had hoped that he would be the first to not have a soulmate. Today was his eleventh birthday meaning he got a mark somewhere on his body displaying the age of his soulmate when they meet. Garp told him that Roger and his mother had been soulmates which was stupid, there was no way Roger deserved a soulmate. He didn’t even deserve to hope for a soulmate yet he found his and ended up getting her killed. So he liked to think he deserved to not be exactly exstatic for his soulmate.

Sabo who had finally woken up and was staring at Ace burst out laughing, “Ha! It’s on your neck Jeez!”

Ace who was very unnerved by Sabo's reaction got up and quickly walked, no he did not run, to the mirror they had gotten a couple of months ago. Looking at his neck Ace had to lift his head up slightly and tilt to the left to see the number.

40 was printed clear as day on his neck aligned almost perfectly with his ear, “Ugh my soulmate is old!”

Luffy, ever the optimist, piped up, “Maybe you meet them when you’re old too!”

Sabo, ever the pain in Ace’s butt, piped up, “Or they’re a pedophile.” Which promptly earned a hit in the gut from Ace’s pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco hummed as he sat next to Izo and the new recruit Thatch, “At what age is having a soulmate at 18 make you a pedophile?”

Thatch choked slightly as orange juice spilled slightly out of his mouth before turning to look at the first mate who was touching his neck slightly, “How old are you?”

Izo, at the same time as Thatch says, “Like three years ago.”

Marco hummed and nodded slightly, “twenty-nine, sounds about right. Well I guess I will just turn myself into the marines now.” 

Marco stood up from his seat only to be pushed back down by a laughing Thatch, “Hey, you don’t know maybe you’ll meet them tomorrow! Besides maybe the age difference isn’t that bad I mean I’m twenty and Izo is li-” Even though Marco was the only one listening and he had a pretty good idea of how old Izo was, Izo had slapped his hand over his soulmate’s mouth.

Marco groaned and rolled his eyes putting his head down against the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soulmates are fucking bullshit.

Sabo was supposed to meet his soulmate when she was thirteen yet now he was gone.

What the hell was the point of soulmate tattoos if they never meet? What’s the point of giving false hope? Now he had to deal with explaining to Luffy that just because Sabo never met his soulmate didn’t mean he was alive.

**Soulmates are fucking bullshit.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace was currently leaning against the railing of the Whitebeard ship when Marco, the first division commander, walked over and passed him a plate of food and began to walk away from him.

“Oi.”

Marco’s step faltered as he turned around to face the long haired pirate, “What, yoi?”

Ace who continued to stare at the floor asked his question with a false layer of confidence, “Why do you call him pops?”

Marco chuckled and began to explain to Ace that the nickname pops symbolized something bigger, a connection that may as well have been blood. As he finished Ace looked up at the commander meeting his eyes for the first time smiling at the blond until the blond turned around to walk away.

As the man walked away Ace caught sight of the small script that decorated Marco’s neck stating a clear 18. Which was Ace’s current age and the age he had been when he met Marco. And the Tattoo was in the exact same place as Ace’s.

**Fuck.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izo stared at the two fire users who were currently either flirting or laughing at the dumbest jokes in the world. Turning towards Haruta he nudged the shorter male, “Hey, so like, Ace and Marco are soulmates right?”

“What? No? I don’t even know what Ace’s mark is? How the heck do you?”

Izo rolled his eyes, “That doesn’t matter, I don’t need to see Ace’s. We know Marco’s is 18 and we know that they have an obvious connection. I mean look at them! Marco just told his stupid joke about blood types and Ace burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing he has ever heard.”

As if on cue the deck was filled with Ace’s contagious laughter, “Ha, what does that mean dude!? How could she have three blood types?” Ace continued to laugh as Marco blushed lightly laughing slightly along with the raven haired man.

“Yeah I can see it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco was sitting at his desk next to his bed when he heard a knock at his door which was pretty odd seeing as it was the middle of the night. Sighing, Marco stood up and went to open the door only for a frantic look Ace to push it open causing him to stagger backwards slightly, “Ace yoi? What’s wrong are you okay?”

Ace who seemed more nervous than Marco had ever seen him over the past eight months, “Listen, Marco you can’t get mad at me okay?”

Marco fought to keep his eyes from narrowing before gesturing to Ace to sit on his bed while closing the door, “Depends on what it is yoi. I can’t forgive you if you ate all the rations again.”

Laughing Ace picked at the log pose he wore almost religiously, “So you know how we both are really smart and have great leadership skills? Oh and we both have soulmate marks on our necks in the exact same spot with coordinated ages? Well about it’s the last one.”

Marco laughed softly sitting down next to the pirate, “Ace, I already know that. I’m not stupid you don’t even have that long of hair it goes out of the way sometimes. I had assumed you weren’t interested in a relationship Ace yoi.”

Ace stared at the laughing blonde, his mouth open slightly, “Wh- what!? Why didn’t you say anything? Why wouldn’t I be interested in a relationship?”

“Ace you didn’t mention it for eight months I think I have the right idea, or I did?”

Ace blushed at the blonde's correct implication, turning his head slightly, showing that he was barely a hand length away from Marco, “When did you get glasses?”

The blonde rolled his eyes, “Ace do you want to talk about my vision impairments or do you want to kiss?”

Ace smirked and leaned forward muttering, “Look at you an old man perving on a nineteen year old,” before kissing the older man.

Marco pinched Ace’s arm before wrapping his arms around Ace’s torso.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”


End file.
